unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:H3
Hello all this is H3. If you have a problem with me (why else would you be here) just leave a message. NOTE: If you wish to talk to me on the IRC, leave a date and time, I will try to make it, if not we can try again at another time. (please leave me the time in EST Standard Time and if not please leave what timezone you are in.) Archive 1 [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk Mmmmm... New talk page smell. Here to Help I've been a member of this wiki for awhile but i havent started to edit till now. I just wanted to tell you that im going to frequent this wiki a lot more and help clean this place up a bit more. This place wreaks of unfunny, and im going to try to change that. check out my edits and tell me how im doing from time to time. especially that article about Flaming Ninjas that is pending deletion. Hope to talk to you soon! Ace99 00:07, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Game Just wondering if I could make an article where people can make games or a text adventures like the one Uncyclopedia has or Halo Fanon. [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|the Unholy]] 14:28, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Central US time No Edit Template Finished this template which will warn people not to edit pages. Sorry for the hold up, but I'm very busy. Can't start on the text adventure until later [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|the Unholy]] 13:21, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Central US Time Problem User Here: I EAT GRUNTINESS. That little shit has been spamming the site like crazy. Mostly he's made new pages such as De-noobieness and spammed talk pages of other articles. I think he needs an old fashoned ass-kicking, but ultimately the terms of his execution are up to you (lol). Do as you see fit and try to get rid of his spam... ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 22:06, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for Rollback I'm very thankful for giving me rollback rights. I will make sure I don't abuse it and I will properly use it on vandalized pages. Again, thanks :D ''[[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] the [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] Some clouded news I'm doing a "project". If you like Garry's Mod, you will like this. And if you don't know what Garry's Mod is, then you probably won't need to worry about it. I can't reveal more information about the "project" at the moment. Anyways, how come the other admins are inactive? Kinda weird, you think? I'll be starting text adventures tomorrow or the day after that when I don't have to do a lot of stuff. [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] the [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 02:02, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Text Adventure:The Stranded Here's my text adventure. Barely did the intro page and I'm working on the choice pages. I'll continue after I get something to eat. Project Preview/Mod Gman is a multi-millionaire terrorist, scientist, and druggy working for the government. He likes to annoy Gordon Freeman, and scare the shit out of Noobs. He is one of the Government's best interrogators, as he proved he can bore people to near death. If you know what I'm doing already, then post it in my talk page, you might get an award... [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] the [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 13:58, 16 March 2009 (UTC) US Central Time Topics Uh, sorry about spazzing over that vandal... he was just inserting... gibberish into articles. That just really ticks me off. As for the new update, great job H3, you're doing the right thing: making the wiki bigger and attracting more users. I look forward to seeing what you have in store for us here. Remember: what Gruntipedia is now is just the beginning, with your effort and the assistance of me and Pope Yayap III, we can make this wiki a great place. One day you can look back on all of this and be proud of what you've done. I have a good feeling about this reformation. I think it will be successful. I'll do all I can to help you out, I'll keep away from the other wikis and stay here to give edits and help out. Remember that if you need anything, just message me and I'll get it done. Also, I'll do my best to keep a watchful eye out for those vandals and I'll report them to you/undo their edits. Lastly, seeing that you're the last administrator, I suggest you recruit some new ones. I know I'm out of the question, but that Pope Yayap III person has done A LOT, he could be highly useful to the wiki. I highly reccomend him to become an administrator here, he could help you out a bunch. Good luck... ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 00:21, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Inpatience Habit/Welcome to the hood, admin Damn my inpatient habit, probably runs in the family. Anyways, I can't wait for you to help me on the project. Go here, make your user page then message Pope Yapyap III for admin rights. I trust you enough for this, I would've given this to Meat and Taters, too, but he doesn't know much about Garry's Mod or Half Life. Anyways, when you have the time, do that if you accept the offer. Thanks for your time, ''[[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] the [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 02:00, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Central US Time Wiki logo Can you link some picture suggestions for the GMod wiki? And the site notice is funny :D, [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 01:45, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Clear Okay Blake, the site's clear of vandals for now. I'm off to go edit some articles... See you later... ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 02:40, 18 March 2009 (UTC) New Idea Hey Blake. I just came up with a great idea to keep new users on the site editing. It's a welcome template. Like the one Halo-Fanon has. It's a simple welcome, state some rules, say something nice kind of message. Every time a new user shows up and bothers to edit enough articles, we'll give him/her the welcome message. That way the new user will feel welcomed into the community. Tell me what you think... Later. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 03:28, 18 March 2009 (UTC) We don't go to Ravenholme Text Adventure There's a Half Life 2 reference in the title. Anyways, I'm going to redo the Text adventure and do heavy construction on it, so it won't be done very soon. The reason was because on one the choices, you throw up and get hungry, well it won't actually affect you cuz you can go do something else like search for Marines and it will be like you never threw up and won't die. So, im thinking of making it so if you search for marines later in the text adventure, you'll find them dead, with no supplies, or going crazy. There will be more choices like that, too, like about 50+. Thanks for your time, ''[[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 01:03, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Working on Halo 3: ODST Don't fuck with it. Permission to Edit Text Adventure Pope Yapyap III has given me permission to edit his text adventure, so I thought I would give you a notice. Hobo talk Hobo Hut 21:08, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Template Maybe when an article here isn't complete we could make an incomplete template to put on it. Just an idea. By the way, to keep the wiki looking fresh, you should change the main page's featured image and article at least once every other day or you could find someone to do it for you, Pope Yayap III might be able to stay on top of it. Take care, ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 23:48, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Ha, I remember now. I can't beleive I forgot that. About the whole telling you how to do your job... uh sorry. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 20:24, 26 March 2009 (UTC) LOL how do little kids tip a shelf that's bolted to the floor!? XD Anyway, dude, you should put this image on the admin template. It would show others how much bigger you are =P [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 05:41, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Special pages n stuff I've been working on my wiki, getting some mediawiki examples from Gruntipedia, Halopedia, n Gmod wiki, n I thought it would be good if I put the random poll thing on my wiki. There's just one problem: I don't have the Special:RandomPoll. Just thought you would know, so do I make it myself, make a poll first or ask wikia? Thanks for your time, ''[[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 12:45, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Edit:and how can they(Halopedia) can change usergroup rights? Need Approval Just been looking at recent edits n I found a fanon page called Lt. Callaway. Didn't make it, an IP user(he's good) did. Just thought if you would accept that fanon page. They're still working on it, so it might no look very good right now. [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 12:48, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Polls Finally made a poll semi-system thing. On the monaco-sidebar links to the first poll. Below the poll, there is a Next Poll ----> that links to the next poll. On the second Poll, you go to next or previous poll. If you want to test it go http://un-gmod.wikia.com/wiki/Polls/1 here. [[User:Pope Yapyap III|"Pope" Yapyap III]] [[Yapyap III the Unholy|Unholy]] 12:40, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Spam?! H3, has someone spammed your page?! Maybe it's a left over April fools, but if it isn't, be sure get annihilate the crap. Just letting you know, I don't want anything to happen to the last administrator!:) Zanweebwa-999 I've been a member of this wiki for awhile but i havent started to edit till now. I just wanted to tell you that im going to frequent this wiki a lot more and help clean this place up a bit more. This place wreaks of unfunny, and im going to try to change that. check out my edits and tell me how im doing from time to time. especially that article about Flaming Ninjas that is pending deletion. Hope to talk to you soon! Ace99 00:07, 13 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Delete Oh, okay. I'll keep that in mind. Sorry, lol. -[[User:Stigma-231|'§tigma-231']] ♠№t of horse{৳alk}{ } 15:28, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, I am a new member, and I joined becuase I saw a few articles that needed some help. However, the one I really wanted to work on was Gruntiness. I have a sample on my user page. If it is funny enough, would you either post it on the article, or unlock it so I can? Halen2020 16:31, 28 May 2009 (UTC)